elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:ZeldaFreak83
1. Dein Name ist? --> Vanessa 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Nessa, Zelda, Kätzchen 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Frühling 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Nope. 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Nope 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Auf keinen Fall! 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> Habe keines 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Musik 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> *Nein. 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Nein?! 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Muss man Steckbriefe mögen? 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 19 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 2. 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Ab und zu singe ich gerne mal. 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Naja… 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> schwarz 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> In Tokyo 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nope 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Kp 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Ich schau einfach Filme die mich interessieren, also nein. 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Naja, es hält sich in Grenzen 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Nope 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Woher soll ich das wissen? 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Zelda 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 15:30 27. Welches Wetter? --> Tag 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Das eine trägt einen Grünen Anzug und hat ein Schwert und das andere ist nervig und ruft: Hey listen 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> siebzehn 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Ja 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Jep 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Geht 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Eine große flauschige Katze, die geknuddelt werden will ^^ 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> weder noch 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> weder noch 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Wasser 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Sachbuch 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> eindeutig Schwert 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Wieso muss ich so etwas beantworten? 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nein weil ich weiß, dass das ed geht. 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Is mir so was von egal. 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Braun 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> Ich bin so und ich bleib so, wenn dir das nicht passt, dann dreh dich um und verpiss dich wieder! 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Der Film von Sakrileg ist echt cool, habe das buch nie gelesen. 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Mal so, mal so 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ja 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Weiß ich noch nicht. 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Nö 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nope und will ich auch nie. 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Natürlich ^^ 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Es geht. 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> knuffiges Baby-Kätzchen 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Sowas gibt es? 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Jungen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Fee, Siebzehn, Katze 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Manchmal, meist wenn ich schlecht gelaunt bin. 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Block B Nillili Mambo 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Ja 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Immer fast am sterben, wenn ich was trinke und ein gewisser Herr neben mir den Mund aufreist. 63. Eissorte? --> Banane, Schpko, Erdbeere, Walnuss 64. Buch? --> Mangas 65. Wort? --> Miep 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> In einem Zimmer 68. Computerspiel? --> Konsolenspiel: The Legend of Zelda 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Auf Achse 70. Sportart? --> Miep 71. Sportspiel? --> Forza Horizon 2 72. Klamotten? --> In schwarz geht immer 73. Süßigkeit? --> Schokolade *-* 74. Beschäftigung? --> Zocken,Youtube schauen 75. Schulfach? --> Ich hasse Schule! 76. Musik? --> Rock, Pop, (meistens Japanisch, Chinesisch, Koreanisch) 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Is mir egal 78. Baum? --> Baum. 79. Blume? --> Lilie 80. Lied? --> Untraveled Road 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Bitte was? 82. Ausrede? --> Wieso bin immer ICH schuld? 83. Witz? --> (wird bei Gelegenheit noch hinzugefügt) 84. Kinofilm? --> Deadpool 85. Fantasywesen? --> Drache 86. Comic? --> Kp 87. Ballspiel? --> Hab nich viele Ideen, die gut sind ^^ 88. Getränk? --> Eistee Pfirsich 89. Band? --> Block B 90. Musical? --> Tanz der Vampire 91. Landschaft? --> Natur 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Fliegen 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Füller 94. Farbstift? --> Blau 95. Schmuck? --> Halskette 96. Wildtier? --> Delfin 97. Freizeitpark? --> Europapark 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Wildwasserrafting 99. Gemälde? --> Sind mir viel zu öde 100. Wetter? --> Wolkenlos 25 Grad im Schatten, Leichter Wind 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> In der Kindheit viel mit Lego 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Kenn ich net. 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Leider nicht *schnief* 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Ich dusche lieber 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Geschichte 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> alles was mit Geschichte zu tun hat, Menschen die mich nerven 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Ziemlich viel 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Menschen die mir einfach nicht zuhören und mich ignorieren 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel und Löffel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Kommt darauf an, was alles passiert ^^ 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Wenn es warm ist im Fluss Beine kühlen ^^ 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Cosplay 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Fällt mir keiner ein 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Ja 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Auf jeden Fall ^^ 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Schön anzusehen, besonders wenn er Rot ist *-* 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Nein und will ich auch nie. 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Siehe Antwort oben 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Manchmal 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Bin nicht Angemeldet und werde es auch nie! 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Link oder Zelda 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Zelda Ist mein Leben ^^ 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Ich wiederhole mich ungerne: Ich hasse Fußball! 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> The Legend of Zelda ^^ 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Evangelisch 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Bin ich bescheuert? 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Mag ich nicht 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Gute Frage, nächste Frage? 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Erkältung 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Ferien yay ^^ 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Ich genieße sie gerade 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Mangas kaufen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei Bewerbungsschreiben 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Ja 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Eindeutig Pirat 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Ja. 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Rede nicht viel in der Schule (Einzelgängerin) 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Nope und Nope 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Arial 141. Welche Größe? --> 12 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> Nicht dass ich wüsste. 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Wie gesagt Nein. 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Muss man den kennen? 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Kommt darauf an was 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nope 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> Null Grad 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Zuhören 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Habe Branze, Silber und Goldabzeichen 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Durchschnittlich 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Gestalten,(Zeichnen) 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Kp 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> Hoffentlich ewig ^^ <3 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel! 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Nope 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> Hab ich noch nie gezählt..... 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Mangas ^^ 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Alles was mir gefällt 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Nichts. 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nein. 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Wie gesagt Nein. 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Was ist ein Pinboard? 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Eine Sonnenblume die wackelt wenn die Sonne scheint ^^ 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Nein 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Nope 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Black Butler 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Ja , Kp warum 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Ich lese keine Romane 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Manchmal, aber immer weniger 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Action 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Ganz lustig 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> 30cm 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,77cm 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin bescheuert. Bin Anime-Fan. Meine Familie ist mir wichtig 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Tod, Spinnen, .... kurz gesagt, alles was gruselig ist 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Irgendwas total Beklopptes 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Studieren 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Igitt Romane 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Miau ^^ 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> VR 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Woher soll ich das wissen? 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> Keine 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Er. 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> Die Zeit ist das bewegte Bild der Ewigkeit. 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Geboren um zu Sterben. 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Braucht man doch oder? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> NOCH eines 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nope 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Durchschnittlich 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Nope, kommt auf das Thema an ^^ 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Was war Frage 145 nochmal? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Schweigen ist manchmal der lauteste Schrei.